konfafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Storm
Storm (ur. 14 października 1998 r. w mieście o fantastycznej nazwie, jaką jest Zacieszyn. wciąż żyje) - członek konferencji dodany zaraz po Kiti do rozmowy Kasi i Toma. Nie ma wyszczególnionej żadnej funkcji poza tym, że jest z/w. Charakter Storm wiecznie z/w - chyba nawet niewtajemniczonym wystarczy spojrzeć na tę nazwę, by zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się o nim mówi. Ilekroć rozpocznie swój mniejszy lub większy udział w dyskusji, pisze "z/w" i biegnie, żeby dalej oglądać te swoje jutuby, śpiewać lub rozmawiać z rybami. Jego największym zainteresowaniem jest śpiewanie (najczęściej powiązywana z nim piosenka to trolling in the deep autorstwa aldededlelel) i mimo że wszyscy śmieją się, że nie ma za grosz talentu, trzeba mu przyznać, że robi to wykurwiście. Nie jest to jednak jego jedyny talent, ponieważ razem ze Skar jest chyba jedyną osobą, która jest naprawdę utalentowana plastycznie. Do jego ulubionych zajęć można również zaliczyć wymyślanie nowego dexu, zrobienie kilku fakemonów, porzucenie go i tak na okrągło. Osoba, która chyba najmniej ze wszystkich zmieniła się od początku istnienia konferencji - pewnie dlatego, że dość rzadko się udzielał. Dzięki temu wydaje się być całkiem normalnym gościem. Gdyby nie to jego wieczne z/w, byłby z pewnością świetną osobą do pogadania, jako że da się z nim zarówno porobić jaja, jak i pogadać nieco poważniej. Śmiało można więc uznać, że pod względem charakteru najbliższy jest Kasi. W sumie blisko mu do optymisty, jednak zdecydowanie nie takiego jak Kiti - łatwo bowiem go zdenerwować, czego najczęściej dowodzi Sklo. xD Kiedyś obejrzał anime One Piece i stwierdził, że jest zajebiste. Od tego momentu Tom uznał, że może jednak nie jest z nim aż tak źle. Często młóci w minecrafta z rybami, czasem w lola, a naprawdę rzadko w kurnikowe gry - ach to jego z/w. Kiedyś mocno interesował się pokami, teraz to zainteresowanie z pewnością spadło. Relacje z pozostałymi członkami *'Tom' - poznani przez Fisza (:/), szybko się dogadali, jednak bardziej polubili się dopiero po rozpoczęciu rozmów na Skypie, co poskutkowało dodaniem Storma do konferencji. Obecnie dzięki wiecznemu z/w rzadziej mają okazję zamienić kilka zdań, jednak wciąż się lubią. *'Kasia' - po okresie (era pmr), gdy byli dla siebie całkowicie obojętni nastąpił ten, w którym nie było dnia, w którym nie było dnia, kiedy nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez mikrofon na skajpaju. Te maniakalne wręcz rozmowy w końcu zostały zakończone, jednak Kasia i Storm wciąż nie mają najmniejszych problemów w dogadywaniu się ze sobą. *'Kiti -' kiedyś zdecydowanie lubili się mniej niż teraz, bo kiedyś nie młócili w taką grę, jak LoL, w którą to Kiti jest najlepsiejsza z najlepsiejszych, a przecież najlepsiejszym z najlepsiejszych nie wolno się narażać, każdy to wie. *'Sklo -' z nim Storm ma dość chłodne stosunki, ponieważ Sklo nie widzi nic złego w obrażeniu Storma raz czy dwa, on natomiast ma na ten temat całkowicie inne zdanie, stąd masa nieporozumień między nimi. Nie powinno się ich zostawiać samych w jednym pomieszczeniu, chyba że już jest czerwone. *'Scarlett - '''zbliżyli się do siebie głównie podczas wspólnego maniaczenia w super gierę, jaką według nich jest League of Legends. Poza tym przez wieczne z/w Storma nie mają zbyt wielu okazji, by ze sobą pogawędzić, jednak relacje mają bardzo dobre. *'Pedobear '- nie mieli ze sobą zbyt wiele do czynienia, jednak wszystko między nimi jest ok. *'Vege '''- być może Vege nie ma zupełnie nic do Storma, jednak ten ma mu za złe, że podczas jednej z rozmów ciągle nazywał go bambusem. Najlepsze teksty Memy